Alkyl polyglycosides have been known for many years, having been first synthesized in the early 1900 by Emile Fischer. Despite this, the products were of little commercial interest until much later.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,203 issued Jul. 12, 1983 to Mao et al, incorporated herein by reference, disclose that long chain fatty alcohols can be removed from alkyl polysaccharide products in thin film evaporators to achieve fatty alcohol levels of less than about 2% without excessive discoloration of the alkyl polysaccharide. This allowed for a more cosmetically acceptable product to be developed that is more surface active. The presence of the free fatty alcohol in the mixture, allows for a more water-soluble product, by removing the water insoluble alcohol.
One of the most significant patents is U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,057 issued Mar. 26, 1991 to McCurry et al incorporated herein by reference, provides for a process for preparing glycosides from a source of saccharide moiety and an alcohol in the presence of a hydrophobic acid catalyst is provided. An example of such a catalyst is dinonylnaphthalenemonosulfonic acid. The use of such catalysts provides a number of process advantages, which includes the reduced production of polar by-products. Preferred glycosides produced by the process are higher alkyl glycosides useful as surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,865 (Lew) discloses the production of higher alkyl (C.8-C25) glycosides from a monosaccharide or source thereof and a higher monohydric alcohol in the presence of a latent solvent (lower alcohols) and an acid catalyst selected from the group consisting of sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, phosphoric acid, phosphorous acid, toluenesulfonic acid, and boron trifluoride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,656 (Boettner) discloses a process for producing a higher alkyl glycoside by reacting glucose with methanol in the presence of a macroreticular-structured sulfonic acid resin, anhydrous and in the acid form, to produce methyl glycoside which is reacted without isolation with butanol to form butyl glycoside and which in turn is reacted with a higher alcohol to form a surface active higher alkyl glycoside.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,319 (Mansfield) discloses a process for producing alkyl glycosides by direct, acid catalyzed reaction of a higher alcohol and a saccharide. The acid catalysts are mineral acids such as hydrochloric and sulfuric, and sulfonic acid exchange resins
The compounds known before the current invention have been primarily used in industrial applications like detergents for dish wash. This is due in part to inherent drying that occurs when these materials are applied to the skin. Many people, one of which is Cognis, have introduced blends of alkyl polyglycosides and traditional surfactants to overcome these limitations. The blending of other alternative surfactants, while demonstrating a long felt need for improvement in the performance of the product, does not address underlying difficulties in the molecule.
None of the patents referenced above provide for a molecule that has the necessary crosslinking or functionalization incorporated into the molecule as to overcome the negatives associated with the use of the raw alkyl glycoside.